


Апельсиновый сок

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый из них выражает любовь по-своему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апельсиновый сок

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на мини-реверс в сообществе **АяхКен** в @дневниках для [этого](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/5/3/4/8/534832/76572159.jpg) рисунка. Автор рисунка — Ayumi Lemura.  
>  Вычитка — Аурум.

Хреново.

В полумраке спальни Ая хмурится, по его лицу скользят тени от проезжающих мимо окон машин. Давно пора съехать из этой квартиры, найти местечко потише. Кэн стоит в дверях и смотрит — на красноватые неровные пряди, закрывающие глаза, на сухие обветренные губы, на ключицы, выглядывающие из ворота домашней футболки.

Взвизгивает и включается радио — женский голос поет что-то французское. Кэн всю неделю занимал ночные смены в клубе, где они с Аей подрабатывали, и поставил таймер, чтобы не опаздывать, но забыл отменить настройки. Ая не шевелится, но Кэн чувствует его недовольство всем телом.

Он заходит в комнату, стараясь ступать как можно тише, выключает радио и торопливо убирается на кухню. Запах Аи — едва уловимый — окутывает облаком. Внутри Кэна ворчит, скребется зверь. Зверь хочет жрать, убивать и трахаться. Жрать и убивать — время от времени, трахаться — почти всегда. Правда, только с Аей.

Кэн опускает голову и перебирает ножи — хороший баланс, сам выбирал. Он расставляет их по подставкам, смахивает со стола крошки и смотрит в окно. Там продолжают мчаться машины, Ая по-прежнему сидит в комнате, а у Кэна стоит.

Можно занять руки, и Кэн пускается по привычному маршруту «шкафы — холодильник — мусорный пакет». В шкафах аккуратно расставлена посуда, крупы и соль, холодильник забит, мусорный пакет пуст. Заняться нечем, зато хочется апельсинового сока. Сока нет. В магазине Кэн думал только об Ае, а про себя забыл. Ничего, купит утром. Главное — Ая.

Ая вернулся с миссии почти сутки назад, сходил в душ, потом проспал шестнадцать часов глухим, неподвижным сном. Кэн осторожно ходил вокруг, прикасался к волосам, принюхивался счастливо, впитывая знакомый запах, без которого жил неделю, трогал угловатое плечо, торчащее из-под одеяла, и уходил дремать в кресло. Ая ушел, пока Кэн спал — и вернулся только сейчас.

 

Зверь скулит, виляет хвостом и облизывается. Кэн переступает с пятки на носок, сжимает в кулаке полотенце, прислушивается. Ая в комнате едва слышно ходит, кажется, перекладывает книги, наверное, Кэн что-то напутал, когда убирался.

Они с Аей сталкиваются на пороге кухни — грудь о грудь. Дыхание перехватывает, в глазах — туман и звезды, а еще Ая и его взгляд. Кэна несет, словно подбрасывая на камнях, он зарывается носом в шею, дышит тяжело, горячие руки Аи ложатся на талию, пальцы ныряют под футболку, и у Кэна сносит крышу.

Он хватает Аю, выносит спиной вперед и заваливает на диван. Ая извивается, острые колени врезаются в бока, от укуса в губу прошибает сначала холодным потом, затем заливает волной жара. Комната опрокидывается, когда Ая переворачивает Кэна и падает сверху. Целует его, вжимаясь в бедра, возбужденные члены трутся друг о друга. Аи вдруг становится слишком много, Кэн теряется в его горячечных объятьях, разбивается о короткий яростный взгляд из-под ресниц. Он приподнимает бедра, когда Ая тянет штаны вниз, спуская вместе с трусами, и жадно тянется к поясу Аи — пальцы срываются, когда он дергает за молнию.

Ая отрывается от него, и Кэн привстает — чтобы тут же впечататься спиной в поверхность дивана; от силы толчка Аи кружится голова. Тот снова кидает на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Кэн ерзает голой задницей, стряхивая с ног спущенные штаны. Ая раздевается быстро, отбрасывает одежду и валится на Кэна, не давая ему двигаться. А Кэн дрожит и моргает, Ая горячий, у него гладкая кожа, жесткие руки и твердые мышцы, а влажный от смазки член упирается в пах. Кэн извивается под Аей и вздрагивает, когда сухая ладонь проталкивается между ягодицами и диваном. Промежность сладко ноет — от копчика до мошонки, и Кэн с силой вжимается в руку Аи, трется об нее и стонет, когда в задний проход упирается палец.

Напряженное лицо Аи заполняет мир — Кэн видит каплю пота, стекающую по виску, тонкую венку на лбу, длинные влажные ресницы, бледные, едва заметные веснушки, усыпавшие переносицу. Кэн тянется, целуя приоткрытый рот, ерзает, пытаясь насадиться на палец, зверь внутри валится на спину и дрыгает лапами. Веки опускаются, Ая отвечает на поцелуй, уголки губ подрагивают в улыбке, и Кэн смелеет, обнимает Аю за талию, сжимает — сначала слабо, потом сильнее, проводит руками по полушариям ягодиц, задыхаясь от возбуждения.

Ая убирает палец, ласкает мошонку, оттягивая кожу, перекатывая яички в ладонях, и Кэн закусывает губу, чтобы не взорваться от того, что сейчас разрывает грудь изнутри. Но Ая увеличивает напор, ласка становится жестче, до грубости, до боли, и Кэн выгибается дугой, мучительно хрипя. Лицо Аи меняется до неузнаваемости, глаза темнеют, и Кэн скулит, цепляясь за взгляд остатками рассудка. Верхняя губа Аи вздергивается, обнажая мелкие зубы, он отстраняется, и Кэн тянется следом, хватая его за плечи.

Грохает ящик тумбочки, на пол что-то сыпется с шелестом, а через миг Ая возвращается и набрасывается на Кэна. На соске сжимаются зубы, Ая начинает быстро работать языком. Кэн хватает его за волосы — слишком хорошо, слишком остро и пряно. По комнате плывет лимонный аромат смазки, и у Кэна невольно поджимаются яички. Он дрожит в предвкушении и разводит колени, но Ая не торопится — аккуратно смазывает задний проход, неглубоко вталкивая палец. От этих тягучих движений Кэна перетряхивает, он насаживается на палец, душа в себе ярость, и рычит, когда Ая убирает руку. Перед глазами — красная пелена, Кэн превращается в скулящее животное, которое хочет одного — пусть Ая ему вставит, больно, жестко. Он плавится от предвкушения, задирает ноги, предлагая себя. Стыда не осталось, не осталось ничего, кроме пожирающего изнутри желания.

— Выеби, — Кэну хочется громкой злости, но выходит только хрип. — Выеби меня. — Ая кривится, но Кэну все равно. Он исступленно кричит, обхватывая Аю руками и ногами, мотает головой.

Ая над ним коротко и часто дышит, плечи сведены так, что Кэн ощущает каждый изгиб рельефа. Когда в задний проход упирается скользкая головка, он жмурится, растворяясь в этом ощущении. Он не слышит ничего, даже грохота собственного пульса, он ничего не видит — даже глаз Аи. Он весь превратился в один оголенный нерв, внутрь которого протискивается толстый член, растягивает мышцы, натирает изнутри.

Кэн захлебывается в крике, его уносит первый же толчок. Он впивается пальцами в ягодицы Аи, натягивая его на себя, насаживаясь на него, подмахивает и скулит, бьется от мощных равномерных толчков. В груди плещется огонь, мир трещит по швам, Кэн слышит ровное, монотонное Аи:

— Кэн, Кэн, Кэн…

И это «Кэн» вбивается ему в задницу вместе с каменным стволом, огонь лижет изнутри, судороги оргазма прокатываются от макушки до пяток, Ая долбится в него все быстрее, сильнее, жестче. Его лицо, искаженное судорогой наслаждения, словно проступает сквозь дымку. Ая морщится и приоткрывает рот, а Кэн кончает с криком, сжимая пальцы сильнее. Он кончает волна за волной, цепляясь за Аю, а тот двигается медленно, член скользит с влажным хлюпаньем; задний проход горит, прямую кишку, полную спермы, сладко потягивает.

Кэн разжимает пальцы, и руки бессильно падают. Он дрожит, льнет к Ае, который тихо и торопливо сцеловывает с его лица влагу. Пот? Слезы? Кэну все равно, он продолжает жаться к Ае, жмурясь от счастья.

Они лежат, обнимаясь, и зверь внутри сладко дремлет. Сейчас бы сока — некстати всплывает мысль, и Кэн ее лениво задвигает подальше. Нахрен. Слишком хорошо. Ая влажный и теплый, он дышит ровно и сладко, а Кэн замирает от счастья.

Шелест шин за окном не умолкает, и Ая поднимается. Кэн разочарованно ворчит, выпуская из объятий теплое тело, и переворачивается на живот. Ая наклоняется над ним, проводит ладонью по спине, и Кэн улыбается. Когда поясницы касается язык, его затапливает сонное довольство.

Ая наклоняется, подбирая свитер, и Кэн видит начинающие наливаться лиловым на ягодицах следы от пальцев. Зверь внутри сонно урчит, и Кэн прячет лицо в сгибе локтя — ему не стыдно, совсем наоборот.

Когда Ая начинает натягивать оранжевый свитер прямо на голое тело, Кэн моргает, а когда то же самое проделывает с джинсами, Кэн привстает на локте.

— Э-э-э… — на большее не хватает сил, и Кэн делает жест рукой, обозначающий глубокомысленность вопроса.

— Дома нет апельсинового сока, — сухо говорит Ая. Он ненавидит апельсиновый сок. — Схожу, куплю. — А Кэн его любит.

Аю Кэн тоже любит. Больше сока. Больше футбола.

Он ведет рукой себе между ягодиц, а потом облизывает пальцы. Получает яростный взгляд Аи, ловит разгоряченным лицом порыв воздуха, слышит хлопок двери, улыбается.

Хорошо.


End file.
